Home and a Warrior
by jayleaf1
Summary: "Home and aWarrior" is the second installment of the "Greencough series. In this book, Dapplepaw/breeze has to prove her loyalty to her clanmates whom still think of her as a murderer; fight Greencough in the early chapters; and work as a warrior with a partially (or not so partially at times) lame leg. Please R&R! You might get virtual cookies! Updates once a week!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! *sing songy voice* I'm baaaaaack! Ok, for all of you who haven't read the book before this, GO READ IT! It's name is "Greencough!" and it is the only finished story on my profile!**

**Ok, so I was trying to find about which book this is in so I can find a mate about Dapplepaw's age, and here is what I came up with: This story is out of whack! This is about a year before the final battle (yes, it will come!), and our characters are about a year old. So they will be about two years old when the final battle approaches. But... Dovewing is only 20 moons in the books when the final battle occurs. Which means Dapple and Cherry are supposed to be older than Dove, but they aren't!**

**So now I am seriously confused! Why did I research all of this stuff up?! Gah! I guess Dapple will just be single.**

**I accidentally said in a previous chapter that this season is mid leaf-bare, but it's mid-leaffall. Sorry!**

**Frostkit: I understand ;)**

**Brightpaw: Insert eyeroll at you. Hehe;)**

**Only three reviews on the last chapter? That really disappointed me!**

**;(**

**Onto the awesomeness!**

* * *

(Dapplepaw POV)

Darkness envelops me. I am floating- flying through air. "Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw!" Someone whispers. _But it's not my name!_ I think. "She moved! I think she is awake!" _That sounds like Cherrypaw! _My eyes fly open to bright sunlight. Everything is a blur. Something orange, something gray, and then something that looks like my sister stand around me. I start coughing uncontrollably. After I am done hacking, my vision clears and I see my sister, Jayfeather, and Firestar standing around me._ Firestar? Oh no, he must be here to tell me to leave the clan again._

He must see me watching him carefully, aware that if he casts me out in this state, and I will definitely die. "I, uh, came to apologize." He murmurs. I gaze into his eyes, looking for a sign that he is lying. He isn't. "Dapplepaw." I blink in surprise at my former name. What game is playing?

"Why are you leading me on?" I ask weakly. "Are you going to wait until I am better, and then exile me again? Just exile me now!" I find myself in a sitting position- my leg protesting fiercely. The strength I had in the cave left me a long time ago. Firestar flinches at my accusation.

"I'm sorry. I let myself exile an innocent cat, and now she might die because of my actions." My eyes widen in horror along with Cherrypaw's at the thought of me dying.

My brother replies fiercely, "She will _not_ die! I will make sure of it!" I open my mouth to say that it is not very likely that I will survive, especially with leaf-bare on its way, but more coughs erupt and soon I can hardly breathe. Jayfeather pushes me gently back into my nest and massages my chest. "You guys should go; I don't want her whitecough to spread through the camp until we have an outbreak of greencough." Paw steps pad away and out of the lichen covered entrance. Jayfeather continues massaging my chest until I can steadily breathe on my own again. He pads into his herb store and emerges again with a small amount of catmint in his jaws. He places the meager stalks by my paws. "I'll have the apprentices get more." And with that he is gone.

(Jayfeather POV)

I carefully set the precious stalks down by Dapplepaw's paws and walk out of my den. I head over to the apprentice den and detect only Cherrypaw's scent in there. "Cherrypaw!" She emerges from the den and stands in front of me, worry pulsing off of her fur. "Take Wolfspirit and go pick more catmint from the Abandoned Twoleg Nest."

"Okay." She jogs over to the warriors den to try and find Wolfspirit and I stay where I am until they are out of camp. Then I turn around and walk to the freshkill pile and grab three juicy mice. Back in the den I drop a mouse at Dapplepaw's paws and Briarlight's. I drop mine in my nest then go back to my herb store.

I emerge with three juniper berries and two poppy seeds under my tongue. I drop them near Dapplepaw, head back to my store, and come back with five tansy petals. I nudge everything so that they are sitting in front of Dapplepaw.

(Dapplepaw POV)

I manage to take six meager bites of my mouse before I can't eat any more. Jayfeather pushes some yellow petals, purple berries, and poppy seeds towards me and I lap them up eagerly. "Thanks," I croak.

"If you need anything, just call me or Briarlight." I barely hear him before I fall into a cough, pain, and nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but I swear to Starclan that the next chapter will be longer. How much longer? No idea cuz I only have it written, not typed. but it will be about half a page or longer!**

**Do you guys like the idea of me doing quotes once in a while? Most of them will be Harry Potter or Warriors.**

**Quote: "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"****  
****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**  
Spoken by Molly Weasley.

***O.O* Wow... that was slightly violent- but good for Molly!**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 owns nothing. Anybody that says otherwise will have an enraged Molly Weasley unleashed upon them. *evil grin* XD**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Dapple and Cherry: Hi!**

**Me: How did you guys get in here?!**

**Cherry: You might**

**Dapple: or might not have**

**Cherry and Dapplepaw: left the door unlocked.**

**Me: -_-" I will get you!**

**Cherry and Dapple: *run away and climb a tree***

**Me: When did that get there?!**

**Cherry and Dapple: We have no idea! But we like it!**

**Me: *gets hit by a falling limb and passes out***

**Dapple: Oopsie...**

**Cherry: Now she'll definitely will kill ya!**

**Dapple: Eh. I think we have a while before she will wake up, that limb was heavy.**

**Cherry: lol.**

**Dapple: Um, what are we supposed to do now?**

**Cherry: I think we are supposed to reply to reviews now.**

**Dapple: O.O OMG! People actually read this stuff?! How could they surviiiiiiiiiiive?!**

**Cherry: Please ignore my sister, she's not right in the head. *turns to face Dapple***

**Dapple: *to monarch butterfly* I WILL KILL YOU, TIGERSTAR!**

**Cherry: See...?**

**Jayfeather: Nope.**

**Cherry: *glares* *lightbulb appears over her head* Hey Dapple? See that gray cat over there? *Dapple nods* He is Tigerstar in disguise.**

**Dapple: I WILL KILL YOU, TIGERSTAR!**

**Jayfeather: HELLLLLLLLLP!**

**Cherry: *turns away from that disturbing scene* Moving on... *pulls out a slip of paper and starts reading it aloud***

**To Brightpaw: *glares then hisses playfully* Hopefully you just being a critical best friend! For being the first reviewer, you get a special prize. I will tell you what it is later. ;) It's rated Teen or Teens. I warned them... Grr, you know what I meant!**

**Cherry: I wonder who this Brightpaw is? OMG! I didn't know that Jayleaf was even _capable_ of having friends! Let alone best friends! *horror is now on her face* Oh no! Nobody tell Jay that I said that! She will kill me too, and then there will be no characters in this story!**

**Cherry: Oh, there is something else on this paper, but I can't read it. Wait, this is getting pretty long... I should probably just end this here.**

* * *

(Dapplepaw POV)

Coughing wakes me up from my dark nightmare. I realize that it is coming from me. My claws unsheathe and sink into my nest, trying to find a grip. Briarlight woke up from all of my coughing and is now giving me some catmint, which I eat after I finish my coughing. "Thanks," I meow weakly.

"That's what I am here for." Silence falls for heartbeats before a horrifying thought strikes my mind.

"Will the rest of the camp get sick also?" I manage to ask.

"Possibly, but unlikely. Not many cats were around you, and those who were have already had a small dose of catmint to fight any of the germs off." Relief washes over me as she speaks and I just nod. I lay my head down and take in my surroundings. Briarlight is sitting next to my next with her hind legs lying limply behind her. _Will I be like that?_ I wonder in horror. I relieve myself of the thought by stubbornly and possibly selfishly thinking, _If Briarlight can survive with only two legs, I can survive with three._ I continue looking around and I spot a few empty nests, another den in the back of this one (the herb store), and no Jayfeather.

"Where's Jay…" Coughs finish my sentence for me._ I really should stop talking._ Ok, I know I am really stubborn, but oh well.

"First of all, Jayfeather is out picking herbs. Second, _stop talking!"_ She harshly repeats my thoughts. The only reason I comply is because, frankly, she sometimes scares me. Also because every time I _try_ to speak, I end up hacking my fur off. I try to curl up, but cry out in pain as I tense the muscles in my leg without meaning to. The cry not only brings pain, but also more coughing. _Yay!_ I sarcastically think to myself. I'm starting to see black spots, but the coughing stops in time for me to live. I collapse in my nest, to much pain again, exhausted.

"Eat the poppy seeds; they will help with the pain so you can hopefully get a bit of rest. _Fat chance!_ Briarlight drops two poppy seeds right next to my paw. I nod and lap up the tiny black seeds. The last thing I see before sleep takes me is Jayfeather with some herbs in his jaws standing in the entrance to the den. And then I am in the nightmare world of sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tumbling head over paws, drenched to the bone, and no oxygen. That's what my dreams consist of. It's not a nightmare- it's my past. I am reliving being in the tunnels when it was raining.

(Flashback)

I am hopping as fast as I can, I assume Starclan gave me strength to even move with a shattered leg, let alone hop. For what reason? I have no clue. Rain pounds above my head and I hear water rushing nearby. _Foxdung! I got lost in the tunnels and managed to find my way back to the main cave! _But the water sounds much too loud to be the river in the cave. _Foxdung again!_ A huge wave races into my tunnel as I stare in horror. The sound of the water hurts my ears like thunderpaths do, but worse. I don't even have time to scream before I am submerged in water. _I'm going to die!_ Fear courses through my veins at the reality of the thought.

I'm being pushed everywhere except for up. I thrash out, trying to swim, but only succeed in sinking even quicker. _Fallen Leaves knew this would happen. He tried to warn me. I should have listened to him. He knew that I can't swim, with or without my lame leg. I really do want to apologize to Whitekit, but I don't want to die!_ And then my vision goes black from lack of oxygen. I can hear Starclan calling to me.

(End of flashback)

I don't know how long I was without oxygen. I jerk awake and look around, it's about sunset and Jayfeather is sorting herbs in the back of his den. Briarlight is missing, probably sharing tongues with her siblings. I remember what I wanted to say, so I ask weakly, "Jay?" he jerks around to look at me with his blue eyes- so suddenly that I wonder if he was waiting for me to wake up.

"What?" He questions me gruffly. I am slightly taken aback by his gruffness, but continue.

"How long was I without air in the tunnels?"

"I don't know, but it was a _really_ long time. Imagine running to the tunnels and back, plus a bit more time." Trying to imagine it only makes my head hurt slightly. "It's a miracle that you lived." _Is that concern I hear in his voice? Surely not!_ "Now _stop_ talking!" And there is my brother again. He grabs some moist mow and places it next to my nest.

*whimper*

"What?" When I don't answer, or can't answer, I feel him probe my mind. After many heartbeats Jayfeather exclaims "You're afraid of wa- oh. Never mind." _Is he embarrassed about something? _

"Jay?" before he can even answer me, I am hacking again. He disappears for a few moments, but reappears with a leaf wrapped around delicious smelling golden liquid carefully held between his jaws. Dropping the leaf wrap down, he meows "I was scared of water too, but I got over it. At least I would drink it!"

_But you didn't see Starclan! _I think when I am done coughing. I just glare until he harshly asks "You going to eat the honey or are you going to make me feed it to you?!" I glare for two more heartbeats before gently lapping up the honey. Immediately my throat doesn't hurt so much and a sigh of relief escapes me, followed by a gasp of pain. "Well, what do you expect? If you fall into some tunnels, shatter your leg, and hop around everywhere, it's going to hurt!" *sigh* "Just go to sleep and you will hopefully get better quicker." He meows resignedly. _Fat chance._ But I follow his orders. He is, after all, the medicine cat and my older brother just watching out for me.

* * *

**Cherry: Yay! A semi-long chapter! It's actually pretty long for Jay! She never writes anything long!**

**Cherry: Speaking of Jay... I think we need to call an ambulance... Oh well! *grins evilly* If she doesn't get help, she can't kill me or Dapple! But, she also can't finish our story... I don't know how to call an ambulance anyway though!**

**Disclaimer: (Cherry: What are "disclaimers"?) jayleaf1 owns nothing! Anyone that says otherwise will have an angry jayleaf on your paws.**

**Quote: **

**"In dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own."**

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Alkaban**

**_Spoken by Albus Dumbledore in movie, screenplay by Steven Kloves._**

**Cherry is out to try and figure out how to call an ambulance, as soon as I figure out what a phone is and how to use it. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jay: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**Cherry: Really? I sure hope so!**

**Dapple: It has been _forever_!**

**Jay: It has only been a week!**

**Cherry: So?**

**Jay: I ONLY UPDATE ON TUESDAY'S!**

**Dapple: So what about in two update's time?**

**Jay: Um, I have a good excuse! I am going on vacation!**

**Cherry and Dapple: What about us?**

**Jay: You guys can annoy my cat for me!**

**Cherry and Dapple: Sweet!**

**Jay: Review time!:**

**SONNNNNN: Uh_, _thanks...?**

* * *

(Cherrypaw POV)

"Are you okay?" Larkpaw asks from his nest near mine. I blink a few times and turn my gaze towards the light brown tom, not hearing a word he just said.

*sigh* Lilypaw gets up and walks over to me. "Scooch." I jerk myself out of my thoughts and manage to look _very_ confused.

"What?"

"I said 'scooch'!"

"Olay…" I 'scooch' over for Lilypaw. She settles down in my nest next to me and proceeds licking my back soothingly. Even Larkpaw joins in after a few heartbeats. I let my emotions fall and bury my head in Larkpaw's fur.

"Are you okay?" He repeats gently, licking the top of my head in a caringly fashion. I shake my head and bury my face even deeper in his fur. I can't help but notice that it smells like the forest.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." My meow is muffled by Larkpaw's fur and heavy with tears. The soothing licking goes on for several minutes. "I'm scared." The siblings don't interrupt, just keep licking. "Even Jay is worried about her. It's bad enough for her to have greencough, but she also has a shattered leg." At this point a maniac-like laugh escapes me and I sit up, my face fur matted with tears. "Now we have both experienced it- the only one missing the pain is Whitekit, but she had enough."

"Who? And what?"

"Whitekit, our sister, died when she was three moons old. And before you guys joined the clan, I had greencough."

"Oh. I am glad that you lived though." Larkpaw replies- his voice holding a tone I don't take time to decipher. Lilypaw nudges her brother, to which he glares momentarily before he realizes his mistake. "And I am sorry that Whitekit died."

Silence falls before I continue roughly ranting. "If she survives leaf-bare, she'll probably be sent to the elder's den." A sob racks my body. "She'll probably never be allowed to hunt again."

"Look at Briarlight- she has only two working legs and she isn't in the elder's den yet."

"But there was a spot in the clan for her; not for Dapplepaw."

"You just need to trust in Starclan. They will do what is best."

"Whatever." My friends stare at me in shock as I close my eyes and try to sleep.

(Lilypaw POV)

"Did she just give up on Starclan?!" Eyes wide with shock, I stare in horror at my brother.

"I-I think so…. But, she has been through a lot. I'd probably be the same if it was Cher- I mean you- instead of Dapplepaw." Yep, it is soooooooooo obvious he likes her! He doesn't even try very hard to hide it. And so I voice my thoughts just to make fun of him.

"You are _so_ in love with her!" I squeal. Immediately his fur grows warm. He doesn't try to protest though. Instead, he just dreamily talks about her.

"She smells like lavender, and her fur is so soft, and she makes me feel warm and tingly when she smiles at me, and-"

"I get it already! You are in love with her! Why don't you tell her how you feel?

"Because-" he begins hoarsely "because I am afraid that she doesn't like me back."

"Well, how will you ever know unless you tell her that you like her?" I ask matter-of-factly.

"I'm just afraid of being rejected."

"We all are." I answer softly.

A moment of silence passes before Larkpaw questions me- "Do _you_ have your eye on someone?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't tell you either way; I wouldn't want the whole clan to know about it before sunhigh tomorrow." I answer, swatting him playfully over the ears before resting my head on my paws.

"Aw, come on; I told you!"

"Nope."

"_Please?_"

"_No._"

"You're mean." He protests in a kit-like fashion, even pouting.

"Thank you, I try." I respond, pretending to be honest.

"You? Mean? Yeah right!" He starts chuckling, so I slap my tail over his mouth.

"Now _you're_ the mean one."

"We are not starting that conversation again." He complains.

"I never said we would."

"I'm going to sleep- I'm on the dawn patrol."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

(Cherrypaw POV)

"Did she just give up on Starclan?!" My friend meows in shock- probably after she thinks I am asleep.

"I-I think so…. But, she has been through a lot. I'd probably be the same if it was Cher- I mean you- instead of Dapplepaw." _Did he just…?_

"You are _so_ in love with her!" Lilypaw squeals. I hold my breath in anticipation of his answer.

"She smells like lavender, and her fur is so soft, and she makes me feel warm and tingly when she smiles at me, and-" He likes me! He likes me! I feel like squealing in happiness, but think better of it.

"I get it already! You are in love with her! Why don't you tell her how you feel?

"Because-" he begins hoarsely "because I am afraid that she doesn't like me back." He concludes in a low voice.

"Well, how will you ever know unless you tell her that you like her?" I ask matter-of-factly.

"I'm just afraid of being rejected." Larkpaw whispers.

"We all are." I answer softly.

"Do _you_ have your eye on someone?" Larkpaw questions after a moment of silence. But I have stopped listening because I have hears all I wanted to know.

I fall asleep and dream of Larkpaw.

* * *

**Yay! Young love! Who likes the idea of Cherry and Lark together? Sorry, if you don't, but...**

**Yay! Longest chapter of the story so far! But I only have 3 chapters so far, so...**

**The consequences of our actions are so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed.  
****Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Alkaban**  
Spoken by Albus Dumbledore.

**I couldn't find a better quote, sorry. I was looking for a certain Warrior's quote, but couldn't find it- so this is what you get!**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 owns nothing! Anyone that says otherwise must figure out who Lilypaw likes. Good luck, because I haven't even created him yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's Updateday as Brightpaw refers to it.**

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ: Next week, I can not update. I will be on vacation. That is why this chapter is 2,434 words and 6 full pages.**

**Brightpaw: Thanks! Have fun bowling if you see this in time!**

**Now onto the longest chapter I have ever written:**

* * *

(Cherrypaw POV)

When I wake up, Larkpaw is gone and Lilypaw is slowly getting up, trying not to wake me up. "Good morning." I meow after a luxurious stretch.

"Morning…." She replies warily.

"I'm going to get some breakfast- do you want to come?"

"Good idea." We pad out of the den together and over to the fresh-kill pile. I choose a rabbit while Lilypaw gets a mouse. We are just settling down to eat when the thorn tunnel rustles and the dawn patrol- Lionblaze, Goldenlight, Larkpaw, and Berrynose- walk through and head to the fresh-kill pile.

"Larkpaw! Wanna share?" I call out. He turns his head to look at me before flashing me a grin and coming over.

"Sure! Thanks!"

"No prob!" He settles down next to me, our pelts brushing each other. "You go first." I offer, nudging the rabbit over so it is in between us.

"Thanks!" He takes a bite and then I start too. Before long the rabbit is gone and we are full. "I was wondering if, uh," his fur grows exceptionally hot and he just blurts out "you would like to go hunting with me after sunhigh? I don't have any training after that. Goldenlight gave me that half of the day off because I am doing such a great job. You know, she is really nice. She says I am a really quick learner and I am almost ready for my final assessment. And-" he blabbers.

I push my nose into his fur to stop his cute jabbering and he stares in surprise at me. "Of course I would! I couldn't think of a better way to spend my afternoon!" I purr. He licks the top of my head before Goldenlight calls him over.

"Yo! Larkpaw! Ready to train?" She yells at the tom with a smile on her face, directed at me _and_ Larkpaw I think. Oh well.

"What do you want to do?" I ask Lilypaw.

"I have to go train. Sorry." She frowns apologetically.

"It's fine." I meow with a shrug. "I'm just so bored now because I am not on apprentice duties now, Brambleclaw isn't putting me on many patrols, and Jayfeather has kicked me out of the medicine cat den." I admit gloomily.

"You can go on a hunting patrol with Blossomfur, Dovewing, and I then- since you are complaining that I am not putting you on many patrols." I didn't even notice that Brambleclaw was right behind me. I jump and twirl around.

"Hey, I never said I was complaining!" I protest with a fake frown.

"Go." He gestures towards the thorn tunnel with his tail where the rest of the patrol is waiting. I leave with my tail straight up in the air.

"Fine." I meow. I go over to the hunting patrol and meow my greetings. Brambleclaw is right behind me. "Can we hunt quickly, please? I have a date at sunhigh." Blossomfur and Dovewing laugh while Brambleclaw just stares. "Of course, I shall talk the whole way to where-ever we are hunting-"

"The Sky Oak." Brambleclaw puts in.

"just to annoy Brambleclaw." I finish, flashing my biggest grin at the tom while the girls burst out in hysterics.

"Oh, please don't!" Brambleclaw calls mockingly.

"Ok. I will." I have a feeling today will be a good day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Jayfeather POV)

Dapplepaw is struggling in her sleep- heat pulsing off of her fur. While she is asleep, I get some wet moss and force some in her mouth, before she coughs it up again. She doesn't even seem to be aware of me trying to get her to drink some water. I try to break into her dreams, but they are too confusing. Her mind is fogged with dark, short thoughts. I can see one thing though, I can see water rushing towards me, and I can understand why she is scared of water now- she was helpless while it almost killed her. And it still _can_ kill her- but I won't let that happen. I refuse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Cherrypaw POV)

I managed to catch a mouse and vole while hunting, but I know that I will make it up tonight when I go hunting with Larkpaw. I am aiming for four pieces of prey, or enough prey to feed the same amount of cats. I would prefer more, but I would be pleased with four. I have to admit, the hunting patrol was very fun- I think they were trying to help me with my sister, and I truly appreciate it. After dropping my catch on the fresh-kill pile with the rest of the patrols' catch, I meow sarcastically "And now, to hunt again!"

"Ha! Have fun with that!"

"Thank you, I will." I say sincerely.

"Aw, young love!" My fur grows warm and I walk away to wait in front of the apprentice's den. Soon Larkpaw finds me licking my pelt down, trying to smooth down my fur.

"You ready?" He asks, nervousness pulsing off of him. I lick the top of his head reassuringly.

"Of course! Come on! I bet I can beat you!" I race out of camp before he even realizes what I just said.

"Wait! Where are we going?!"

"I have no idea!" I laugh.

"No fair!" But he is laughing also. "Slow down!"

"Nope!" I continue running until I am almost at the Shadowclan border, then collapse. Many heartbeats later Larkpaw is right next to me, breathing heavily.

"You- do- realize- that we- probably- just scared- away- all the prey!" He says between pants.

"Foxdung!" I hiss. "Oh well! It was fun! I guess we will just have to work even harder to get more prey!"

"Deal." He gets up and waits for me to stand next to him. "Should we hunt together… or hunt separately."

"I don't know. We will just to have to wait and see." I take a whiff, opening my jaws to let all of the scents wash over my senses. Aside from Thunderclan and Shadowclan scent, I smell a thrush, a vole, and a rabbit. I decide the thrush first. I start stalking towards it and flick my tail for Larkpaw to follow quietly. I have to be careful because there isn't much undergrowth or leaves to hide my cream pelt. I slowly crawl downwind until I spot the thrush. I motion for Larkpaw to crawl around it and approach the bird from the back. After he is in position, I spring forward and land just in front of the bird. It starts to take off with an alarm call but I spring up and swat it towards Larkpaw, stunning it. He bites down on its neck, ending its life

"Nice kill!" I meow with a nod.

"Excellent jump!"

"Thanks! Are you going to bury that?"

"Of course." He walks over to a nearby tree and quickly buries it under dirt and orange leaves.

"Come on!"

(A vole, rabbit, and two mice later…)

Larkpaw and I walk back into camp, our jaws laden with prey. We drop our catch on the fresh-kill pile and Larkpaw takes our thrush back to the entrance of the apprentice's den. "I'll be over in a second!" I call. I grab both of our mice and trot to the medicine cat's den. "Jayfeather? Briarlight? I have some fresh kill for all of you."

Jayfeather comes out of the medicine cat den. "Thank you." He says tersely.

"What's wrong?!" My voice comes out squeaky, but I don't care.

*sigh* "She has a fever, won't drink when she is conscious, and hasn't woken since yesterday."

"Call me as _soon_ as she wakes up! I don't care what time it is! You have to _come_ and get me!"

"I can't do that! You will catch her sickness and spread it throughout the camp!"

"What about you? You are exposed to her _and_ the clan all the time!"

"I am a medicine cat. I don't get sick very easily- whether because of my immune system or herbs I eat, I don't get sick very often!"

"Fine! If you won't let me see her in your den, I will find another way." I stalk away from Jayfeather and settle down next to Larkpaw.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, worried.

"No. Dapple won't drink, has a fever, and hasn't woken since yesterday." My voice cracks.

"I- I am so sorry. Here, eat some thrush."

"I'm not hungry."

"Please, for me?" I look into his pleading amber eyes and sigh. Slowly, I take three meager bites of thrush before retreating to my nest, Larkpaw right behind me. Lilypaw is already in her nest when we come in.

"How was hunting?" She questions.

"Good." I say in a voice that suggests I am not in the mood for a conversation. Larkpaw starts to walk over to his nest before I ask him something. "Wait." He stops mid-step. "Sleep next to me, please?" I plead.

"Sure." He moves his nest over so it is right next to mine.

"Thanks."

"No prob." I lay my head down on my paws and focus on Dapplepaw. Soon I am asleep.

A dappled she-cat is in front of me when I open my eyes. And, surprisingly, it is Greenleaf. "Dapplepaw!"

"Cherrypaw! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you! Jayfeather said he wouldn't come to get me when you woke up so I could talk to you, so I decided to try and find you this way!"

"Why? You and I both know I probably won't wake up. I'm trying to find Whitekit so I can apologize before I die."

"You won't die! And why do you need to apologize…?" I question warily.

"Long story. Why were you looking for me?"

"You won't live if you won't drink water! Drinking it won't kill you; not drinking it will! You already are weak! If you don't drink it as soon as you wake up, you will die! And I can't lose another sibling! Please, drink the water!" I plead.

"Do you even know what water did to me?" She cries harshly. I choose to ignore her.

"Of course I do! But water also keeps you alive! Without water, there is no life. Did you ever notice how plants thrive after it rains? How prey is plumpest after a Greenleaf shower? Prey eat plants, that eat rain. If prey don't eat plants, they eat other prey that eats plants, that eat water. We then eat the prey, and drink the water. When there is too much water, plants die, but are reborn in newleaf. That is just the way it is. Water almost took you down because there was too much of it, but _when_ you are still alive in newleaf, you will thrive once more! Water never completely takes something away, it always comes back!"

"I hate it when you are right." She growls after many heartbeats of silence.

"Thank you. Same here." I giggle before regaining my composure. "Now, I want you to wake up and drink some water. I will find Whitekit and tell her you were looking for her." I put in before she has a chance to protest. "_Now._"

"Fine." I watch her struggle to wake up and her figure slowly fades. I wait until she is completely gone before I go searching for my other sister.

"Whitekit! Whitekit! Where are you?" I search for what seems like forever, and never see a cat except for a white pelt crouched around a pool. "Whitekit! Where have you been? Dapplepaw and I have been searching everywhere for you!" The white figure doesn't move a muscle. "Whitekit?" I go stand right next to her, gazing I the pool. "_Whoa..._ What is that?"

"That, is the Watching Pool. That is where us dead cats can watch over our living friends and families. This is where I have been watching our family from lately. I have been hoping we wouldn't have a new Starclan member yet."

"Dapplepaw?" she nods. "What happened?"

"Nothing, we just… got in a fight."

"She has been looking all over for you! She has been trying to apologize!"

"I know. I was hoping she would be able to wake up if she couldn't find me."

"She can't control when she wakes up and when she doesn't!"

"I know! I was hoping she would give up and leave Starclan, going back to the real world."

"But instead, she refused to leave here until I came! She refused to wake up just so she could apologize! Don't you think it would have been better if you had gone to her?" I don't get a response.

After many minutes, all I get is- "You need to go back to sleep. Otherwise you will be too tired tomorrow to do anything."

"Only if you promise to find Dapplepaw and apologize!"

"Fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I lick her head a few times and she licks my belly, seeing as that is all she can reach of me. I just realized how tall I am!

"Goodbye." And I slowly fade away into a deep sleep, dreams not penetrating my mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Dapplepaw POV)

I struggle to wake up, and only succeed after a looooong time. I know I am awake because my throat, leg, and head are killing me. I can hardly raise my head, and almost pass out from calling- "Jay?" I gasp as the pain in my head and throat intensifies. Strangely, he is right by my side already.

"You are awake!" I can't see him, but know he is getting something on the other side of the den by his heavy paw steps. He returns quickly and drops something by my nest. "Drink this, please." He pleads. I sniff my way to the wet moss slowly, so my headache doesn't get worse. I slowly lap up the moisture from the moss. As soon as I am finished though, it all comes back up as I start coughing. I can't stop coughing, and the pain in my head and throat intensify. I stop coughing and nearly immediately my head hits the floor.

(Jayfeather POV)

I hear a thud as Dapplepaw's head hits the ground. "Dapplepaw!" I shout. Briarlight stirs in her nest at my outburst.

"What happened?" She asks as I lick my younger sister's fur, trying to get her to wake up.

"She just woke up, drank a bit of water, spit it up as she coughed, and then passed out as soon as she finished coughing."

"Oh no."

"What can I do to help?"

"Bring me some more moss."

* * *

**I _think_ this is a cliff-hanger, but I am not sure since I have never successfully written one. Is it a cliff-hanger?**

**Quote: The best of us must sometimes eat our words.  
****Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**  
Spoken by Albus Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 owns nothing. Anyone that says otherwise will have to hold me back from going on vacation and forcing me to write the next chapter in time for next Tuesday.**

***(~.~)* **

**It's a Starclan kitty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am back from vacation!**

**Brightpaw: I updated! Sometimes I wonder if you are the only one reading this FF... So, thanks for always being there for me! Quite often I want to just stop this FF forever, but then I think of you, and I know I can't. So thanks for being the best best-friend ever! Also, please submit him VERY soon, I will need hime SOON!**

* * *

(Jayfeather POV)

Briarlight fetched the wet moss I asked for and now, I am slowly dripping some water into Dapplepaw's jaws. Briarlight is holding her mouth open. _This isn't fair for her! _Life_ isn't fair._ I can only hope that this works.

(Next morning.)

(Dapplepaw POV)

Whitekit came to me last night! I can't believe it! She said she understood, and accepts my apology! I am so happy even though I know I am going to join my sister soon. But, somehow, I am being drawn out of dream, into the strange and cruel reality. I am brought back to the pain filled world of the clans. I actually wish that I stayed in Starclan's hunting grounds, where everything is peaceful and not hurting. But, alas, I awake to Jayfeather talking.

"I am _not_ going to give up! She still has about a day before she passes. I will try my hardest to keep her alive!" I open my eyes to see Firestar and Jayfeather standing right next to me. Jay's gray fur is ruffled and his eyes droopy. Firestar looks like a strong, confident leader. I lift my head just a bit but let it fall back down, alerting the den of my consciousness. Both cats turn to look at me. I see joy and disbelief in Jay's eyes, and sorrow in my leaders'. _I wonder why?_

"You're awake!" Instantly, Jay grabs some soaked moss and presents it to me. I lap at it gratefully- it soothes my throat just a bit.

"What is going on?" I croak after I regain my strength returns enough to talk.

"Nothing." Jay quickly lies. I roll my eyes and just stare at him.

"What's going on?!" Cherrypaw bursts into the den, fur ruffled and her eyes haunted. Briarlight is slow to follow. "You're okay!" She exclaims after seeing me.

"I wouldn't say that…." I mew to a small purr of amusement from my sister. "I don't think I'll be walking anywhere _anytime_ soon- let alone hunting. _Sooo,_ I guess I'm free of patrols for a long time."

"No you're not!" Firestar exclaims. Everyone stares at him in shock before he bursts out laughing, his whiskers twitching. "Of course you are; I was just pulling your tail." No-one else laughs though, so he stops quickly. I cough a bit, and get light.

"Everyone, _out_! She needs her rest."

"I've had enough rest for a lifetime!" I mutter. Jayfeather's only response is a glare, which can even silence Mousefur! Everyone files out of his den in single file, looking like a kit that had just gotten ridiculed by their mother for putting fire-ants in the elder's nests.

"I'm glad you're awake, but go to sleep."

"Why?" I ask which makes me cough a bit.

"It will help you regain your strength."

(Next day)

When I wake up in the morning, I am still very weak. My stomach is hurting and queasy, I am hot, and my leg is aching. I just lie still, hoping not to throw up. After a while, I start coughing, scaring the living daylights out of the sleeping Jay. Each cough makes the queasiness in my stomach worse. After a couple of hacks, I start dry-heaving; since there is nothing but water and herbs in my system. The noise I make probably will scare away all of the prey in the forest, and wake up every cat around the lake. Jayfeather leaves sometime during my heaving, returning with a small mouse. A frigid breeze pours into the den, making every hair on my pelt fluff up, making my skinny frame look fat with fur. A shiver runs down my spine, and I find the strength to stop heaving.

After a few heartbeats of silence, Jay meows "I want you to try and eat this mouse and drink the water." I didn't even see the moss beside me until he pointed it out. I nod, even though he can't see me and gingerly raise my head to grab the mouse. I bite into its stringy meat and slowly chew. After I finish the tough mouse, I proceed to lap up a bit of the moss water. Jay grabbed some herbs while I was eating and lay them down by my nest. "Catmint, for greencough; Chervil for your bellyache; and Feverfew, obviously, for your fever." He points at each herb as names them. I eat them after he is finished.

"Ehg." I almost gag at the taste of the herbs, except for the catmint.

"Hey, they help. Can you lie down on your back, please?" I carefully and slowly roll over, gasping slightly when I jostle my leg. "Okay, bite on this stick if it hurts." I take the stick in my mouth and clamp my teeth over it. "Briarlight, come hold her down." _Okay, is now the time to panic?! _"Okay, I am going to redo the wrappings on your leg- it will probably hurt. I will start on three and go as quickly as possible. One. Two. Three." I bite down on the stick as Jayfeather un-wraps the cobwebs and who knows what else on my leg. I know there isn't a less painful way to unwrap and rewrap broken bones, but still- couldn't he be gentler! At least I don't sound like nursing queens, I hope. I have heard some kitting's in my life-time, and the queens are always screaming in agony- I, am not. Before I know it, Jayfeather is finished rewrapping and I can spit the stick away. As I spit, I see small teeth marks where I was biting.

"There are rushes; bindweed and cobwebs holding the rushes; and comfrey root on you now." _And _why_ is he telling me this stupid stuff?!_

* * *

**This chapter did _not_ want to be written. So, sorry it sucks. I hope the first part of this chapter made you smile, though;)**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 owns nothing. Anyone that says otherwise will have to eat all of Jayfeather's most bitter herbs!**

**Quote: "In dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own."  
****Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Alkaban**  
Spoken by Albus Dumbledore


	6. Chapter 6

**Brightpaw: I'VE DONE MY WAITING! 12 YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!**

* * *

(Two days later)

(Dapplepaw POV)

When I wake up, I feel refreshed: my greencough is mostly gone, and I won't be coughing for a long time! I'm still stuck in this den though, because of my leg. I asked Briarlight when I could enter camp, but she said nothing. So now, I'm just lying in my nest, chewing a stiff squirrel. It was left over from the morning hunting patrol yesterday. I stare resolutely out the den entrance, where the air is frigid. I wish I could leave this small, stuffy den, but I can't unless Jayfeather or Briarlight lets me out. It's so _boring_ in here- there is nothing to do, so I just count the cracks in the wall.

I am at 372 cracks (almost done) when Jayfeather comes into the den I look over at him, before realizing what I just did. "See what you just did?! Now I have to start all over again!" I look over to the entrance and start over again out loud this time though, so I can annoy my brother. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Si-"

"What are you doing?"

"Starting over. Darn it! I lost track of where I was! Now I have to start over again! One. Two…." I start mischievously.

"What are you _counting_?!" He asks slightly annoyed.

"Oh. Just cracks in your den wall. I _was_ almost done when you so _rudely_ interrupted me!"

"This is _my_ den!"

"So? You are the mind-reader- didn't you know that _I_ was busy counting random things on the boring wall of the boring den?"

"If you think that the den under I _saved_ you is so _boring_, then get out!"

"Really?!" I ask excitedly. I get up on my paws, ready to hobble out of the den and get away from this _boring_ den. I quickly fall back down though. "Fox-dung!"

"You can go out of the den if your sister is with you at _all times_. And you are _not_ supposed to leave where I put you!" He adds sternly.

"Really?! You will actually let me out of this forsaken den?!"

"Only into camp with your sister by your side at all times."

"Which sister?! Hollyleaf or Cherrypaw?"

"Your _littermate- _Cherrypaw." He adds, losing his patience quickly.

"Can you go get her, _please_?" I beg.

"Fine. But don't move. Briarlight, watch her."

"Yes, sir!" She sounds so formal, I nearly burst out laughing. Jayfeather exits his den, with one final glare, not directed at me, but Briarlight. As soon as he is gone, I burst out laughing.

"What?" She asks, faking sadness. "Why must you always make fun of me?"

"Whatever." I purr. And then, I anxiously wait. So when Jayfeather comes back into his den, without my sister, I nearly scream in frustration. "You promised you would let me out!"

"Your sister is on a hunting patrol right now." His tone is sharp, and I know if she doesn't show up soon, I will be in for a day full of Jayfeather, yikes.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW WILL I SURVI-VE?!" I yell melodramatically with my head tilted towards the ceiling. My head falls down to my paws and I sit there pitifully. My fur twitches every heartbeat, and my paw moves up and down, up and down in a quick-paced rhythm. My front-paws tingle as I imagine chasing a rabbit right about now. My legs stretching out as I close down on my prey. I swipe at it when I get close enough to reach out and claw it. It is stunned and I am on it instantly. I bend down to give the killing bite when I am jerked back into reality as Jayfeather pads from his den noisily.

I am left to my own accord again, so my mind drifts once more. I close myself, and imagine myself. The muscles ripple under my dappled pelt as I stand on highrock. I feel so powerful- like I could do anything. I look down and see the- my- whole clan surrounding the large rock. Respect ripples throughout the crowd as I speak. It is like it isn't even me. Someone else controls my body as my mouth opens and closes. I look down and see my family sitting together. Crowfeather and Leafpool sit close together, tails intertwined. Cherrypaw is sitting next to Larkpaw, pelts brushing. A few kits play at their paws.

One is a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. The other is a grey tom with black speckles; his eyes are a dark blue. They scuffle on the ground together until my sister says something. And then they break apart, trying to look completely innocent. I laugh internally when I see the wide, fake-innocent eyes. Kits will always be kits. I notice a light brown pelt and dark brown spots looking at me lovingly with his icy blue eyes, full of warmth. His name is Brindlefog. We were best-friends when he was still an apprentice. He is 16-moons, and Wolfspirit's brother. We were apprentices together for three moons, and then he became a warrior. We still were friends, but we didn't have time to hand out much after he changed dens; I had apprentice duties, and he had warrior duties. I have to admit, I went out of my way to impress him, and had a crush on him once.

I wish I could stay here forever, where everything is perfect, but I know I can't. This will never be my life. My life is painful, and a web. I will never be leader, because so many cats hate me, and of my leg. I would be lucky to become a warrior, not a medicine cat. But somehow, I know I could never be a medicine cat. I am not patient enough, and I couldn't bare to be the only thing standing between a cat, and death. I would go insane if I wasn't able to save a cat. And just like that, I come to a decision about my fate: if I can't become a warrior, I will ask to become an elder. I can care for kits that way, and still be helpful to the clan. I would become a queen, but no-one would want to mate with me. No. my best option would be to become an elder.

* * *

**Sorry this was a day late. Excuse: I started school yesterday, and had hours of homework! And then today I was waiting on a certain cat *cough Brightpaw cough* to give me something I needed for this chapter. Since school started, I am not sure how regular these updates will be, but I am making an Unbreakable Vow: I promise to try and update every Tuesday I can!**

**I was listening to Lily's theme from Harry Potter, and it was great to listen to while writing this story! I hope you could hear the music when you read this chapter.**

**Quote: "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here!"  
****Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**  
Spoken by Albus Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to update- school's been evil to me. So how is life? I hope this chapter has made up for the month of no updates. I'm still not sure when the next chapter will be, sorry.**

**Icefire: Thanks. I love your name!**

* * *

(Dapplepaw POV)

I yearn with all of my heart for my dream to be true, but I know deep down, that it will never be possible.

I open my eyes to the sound of fur brushing lichen. Delicate paws make their way over to me, followed by slightly heavier paws. I yawn and open my eyes to see my sister looking down at me. "Moooooorning." I draw out.

"Morning? It's nearly sunhigh!" She laughs.

"I was asleep that long?!" And then I notice the sunlight in front of the den, but not streaming into it. "Oh. Can I go out now?!" I meow anxiously. I am so desperate to get outside that I don't even bother to torment Jay anymore. I notice that my sister's fur is also standing on end out of anticipation.

"Fine." Jayfeather sticks his head out of the entrance to his den and calls his siblings. "Hollyleaf, Lionblaze!" Sunlight dapples his head before he pulls it back in. his siblings soon arrive, to see me nearly bouncing out of my nest with joy.

"Yay!" I squeal. Jayfeather looks annoyed at my outburst, but also slightly amused.

"Can you guys take Dapplepaw outside?" He asks as a question, but means as an order.

"Sure." Lionblaze bends down and pushes his side against me. Hollyleaf does the same on the other side. "On three. One. Two. Three." I stagger up, with the help of my older siblings on either side of me. They take most of my weight as I limp to the entrance of the den, eager to see sunlight dapple my fur (more so than usual). I finally make it out without hurting myself, much to my amazement, and look around the hollow. A few cats are eating or going on patrols, but most are in their dens, staying warm or getting some rest. We awkwardly hobble over to a patch of sun under the highledge and I collapse, already exhausted.

It slightly surprises me that the short walk from my nest to the hollow exhausted me, when I wasn't even doing most of the work. I make myself comfortable and rest my head on my paws, letting my eyes slowly shut me into darkness. It feels good to have the sunshine warming my pelt again, and having my sister lying down next to me, licking my fur. I drowsily pull myself awake so we can both share tongues. I lick her head gently. My fur fluffs up as a strong, cold wind picks up, throwing the leaves on the ground every which way, and swirl some in the air. I watch, mesmerized, as orange and gold and red swirl before me, the sun hitting the leaves perfectly.

Suddenly, I realize how small I am in this world; and even though the war against the Dark Forest may seem huge, it's a paw print in the hollow, or a drop of water in the lake. We are just dust in the wind, only there for a small amount of time, before we are gone. One drop of water will soon be a lake, and paw prints in the hollow are our history. And this war that we are in, decides our fate. The fate of all the cats around the lake, possibly in the world.

If Tigerstar wins, he will destroy all the cats around the lake, and then every cat that ever has the misfortune of meeting him will, well, I really don't want to think of it right now. But I can guarantee that it wouldn't be good. A heavy weight settles on my shoulders as I realize the potential consequences of all of my actions that I think are so minor.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather hear beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." A paw gently shakes me awake as cats gather around. A few murmur greetings to me when they see me, but most just watch Firestar. I turn my head and focus my bleary eyes on Thunderclan's leader.

"I believe there is a ceremony that has been put off for far too long. Cherrypaw, Dapplepaw, please step forward." I stare at my sister as we have equal amounts of shock on our faces. Suddenly, my sister stands up beside me. She noses me up so I can lean heavily on her. We slowly hobble the few paw steps to the spot we are supposed to stand.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherryspirit. StarClan honors your kindness and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar jumps down and stands in front of my sister. Joy and sorrow force themselves through her eyes as Firestar rests his muzzle on her head and she licks his shoulder.

Firestar then turns to face me. "Dapplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" His eyes gleam with unknown emotions.

"I do." Finally, the day I have anticipated for moons, is here. I force my voice to be strong.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dapplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dapplebreeze. StarClan honors your bravery and leadership skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." He touches my head and I lick his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whisper. I pull away and warriors swarm us.

"Cherryspirit! Dapplebreeze! Cherryspirit! Dapplebreeze!" My parents push through the crowd and cover us in frantic licks, mixed with tears of joy.

"I am so proud of you two!" Mom meows between licks.

The crowd goes silent has coldness descends. "Well, look what we have here." Someone sneers. "Two kittens just became warriors." I fluff my fur up in anger at the tabby cat. "Really, Firestar, I thought you knew by now that injured warriors never last long." I feel the glances of some cats as my clan grows together more tightly. Willowbark ushers her kits into the nursery before the battle occurs.

"Get out, Tigerstar." Firestar growls.

Tigerstar seems to contemplate something before replying. "No thanks. I think I'll join the party." At the flick of his tail dozens of cats swarms over the edge of the hollow.

* * *

**Haha. Don't you all love cliffie's? I know I do (only when I write them). **

**So, the mooooooorning part I got from George Weasley when Harrry and Ginny are kissing in the kitchen in the morning. Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

**So what do you guys think? Do you like the new names? Any comments? Questions? Constructive criticism? At this point, I will almost take anything.**

**So the next chapter will be the battle. Any ideas for two mentors for Lightkit and Moonkit? They will become apprentices soon.**

**Quote: "I'm not afraid of you- anymore." **

**Tenzin from Legend of Korra book 2. **

**Has anyone watched book 2 yet? if not, I highly recommend it!**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 owns nothing. Anyone that says otherwise will magically become a de-clawed cat in the midst of the battle.**


End file.
